Pokemon: Delta Emerald
by dragonplayer18
Summary: Eddy did not start his journey like he would of liked. His partner has an ego. His best friend was taken away from him by a Gaston character, some idiot keeps breaking the fourth wall, and there's an alien that landed on the planet! How did Eddy get into this? *Sigh*, read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Alright start

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A hand hits the snooze button and mumbles ten more minutes for the fifth time. His dark brown hair his poking from the covers as he tries to go back to sleep. A small dog with a dark gray color and red eyes bounds into his room and imediately tackles him to out of his bed.

"Leo," the boy calls out with a laugh as he get's slobber on by the family Poocheana. He pets the small dog with a smile and gets up stretching. It had been a long day yesterday and he was quiet sure it would be the same today. He stood up and stretched letting his spiky hair fall in his face.

"Dammit I need a hair cut. Maybe I can get one from mom before I leave. The male said sweeping his hazel eyes down his body. He had a bit of a darker skin tone but was light enough to seem to be a mix. For his age he wasn't that tall just about the mark of 5'0 and was pretty skinny.

He sighed as he got dress for the day. He wore a blue shirt that was loose on him and a black vest with a hoodie. He wore blue jeans with a belt and black sneakers.

"Eddy? Are you pleasant," he heard his mom call from the door.

"Yeah, I'm good mom," Edd said as he checked his back pack so that he had everything he needed.

His mom opened up with a plate of Waffles in her hands and watched her son pack. She smiled sadly and blinked out the tears that were failing of not coming out.

"I just can't believe that you're already 16. It just feels like yesterday you were born," Edd's mom said and shook her head sadly.

"It's okay mom. You still have Jenna," Eddy stated and her mom sighed.

"Of course Jenna," she said and shook her head. "I don't think I will never get that girl. She just stays in her room either writing stories or trying to making movies," his mom laughed.

"Yeah, it's too bad she never gets to finish them you know," Eddy said with a laugh. "I mean come on a that love story about a bucket list sounded awesome, and I don't like love stories," Eddy stated.

"Well, I think it's time for her to be realistic. The chances of her going into the movie profession is 1 in a 100," Eddy's mom said. Eddy sighed and took the waffles and started to eat them.

"You got too look at this from Jenna's view mom. She's only thirteen. She'll be fine until she realizes her dream," Eddy said making his mom groan.

"I guess. Come on hurry up. Professor Birch wanted you there a hour ago," his mom said and his eyes widen.

"SHIT! Thanks mom! I'll talk to you later," Eddy yelled and ran out of the house full speed.

Eddy lived in the town that was next to were Professor Birch lived. Eddies house was the closest out of the town. They lived in Oldale Town which was a half a mile from Littleroot Town. Eddy ran along the Route of 101.

In his mind he was thinking which starter he would choose for his Pokemon. He knew Birch since he was a kid and the grew up with his grand daughter, Riley. When he finally got to the Littleroot Town there seemed to be a festival being set up. Eddy looked around the town which was small in stature but filled with large hearts.

"Eddy," he heard a female yelled. He turned to see Riley running towards him with her short bobbed hair with a bow tied in the back. She wore a black shirt with overalls and cow girl boots that were brown with black design.

"You're late," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah sorry. Kind of slept in," Eddy said sheepishly.

"Well grandpa wanted you to get you're Pokemon before the festival! Come on we got to go before the festival starts," she said and grabbed Eddies hand and dragged him to a large building in the back of the town.

Eddy blushed at the other sixteen year old as he was pulled through the crowd getting strange looks from people.

He was then shoved to the ground by some one taller and more muscle who was glaring at him for a reason unknown.

"What the hell are you doing with my girl Edward," the male growled.

"I'm not you're girl Zane," Riley defended herself grunting at Zane.

Zane was a tall blonde with dark blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a cool design of a Pyroar on it and black skinny jeans. His face was like something off a female girls dream. He was taller than Eddy and was about a year older and liked to stick his face in everyone's buissness.

"Chill out Zane. Riley was just taking me to get myself a Pokemon," Eddy said and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm watching you punk," Zane said and shoved Eddy out of the way. Eddy rolled his eyes with Riley who didn't seem to be that worried.

"Zane is such a Gaston," Eddy said with a roll of his eyes.

"You mean he's an idiot with an ego? Then yes he's a Gaston." They both laughed and headed towards the large building that was a one story with a few windows here and there.

When they opened the door it revealed a large room with desk and paper every were. It was also decorated with streamers and balloons. Eddy smiled as he walked towards a large chubby man who was sleeping on the desk.

"Professor Birch," Eddy asked caustiously. The man was a light sleeper. Anything could wake him up.

Including talking in a barely a whisper.

"Huh!? What?! Did Sharpedo eat a desk again," he asked and looked around.

"No grandpa. That was yesterday. I have brought Eddy with me gramps," Riley said in a low tone at first but talked louder when Birch gave her a look.

"Awe yes Eddy. It's good to see you my boy. How's you're mother," Birch said rubbing his eyes.

"Great, she loves the candy you got for her on her birthday," Eddy said and Birch smiled.

"That's good to hear. Since you finally came. Even though you're almost two hours late," Birch said making Eddies sweat drop.

"Here are the Pokemon who could be you're partners," Birch said and took three Pokeballs out and threw them into the air.

A small geko came out that was green with a red belly. He had yellow eyes and a tail that split into two. It looked at them and didn't look impress.

Next was a small chicken Pokemon that had an orange body and had three feathers on it's head. It was on it's two and seemed a bit wobbly.

Finally was blue mudfish that was on all fours and had orange cheeks. It had a large fin on it's head looking up at them.

"The first one is Treeko. Treeko is a highly intelgilant Pokemon who is quick on its feet and keeps its speed through out it's evolution. This one is very naive and has a bit of an ego," Birch said and the Treeko smirked.

"Next we have Torchic. Torchic is very out going and can become a physical or special wall when it evolves. This one is a little bit clumsy but is very friendly," Birch said and Eddy nodded.

"Finally we have Mudkip. Mudkip is really slow but evolves into of the must popular types. This one is a bit weird though," Birch said scratching his head. Mudkip cocked its head and Eddy chuckled.

"So who do you choose," Riley asked and Eddy smiled.

"I choose you Treeko," Eddy said and the Treeko snorted at him unimpressed.

"Great would you like to give Treeko a nick name," Birch asked.

Eddy looked at Treeko who rolled his eyes annoyed.

"How about Bolin," Eddy said making the starter perk up a little. The pokemon nodded as Birch handed Eddy his Pokedex and Pokeballs.

"Now the festival is up in a hour. Why don't you guys hang out until then," Birch suggested as Eddy typed in Treeko's nick name.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Hey, Riley, who did you choose for your partner," Eddy asked.

"I'll show you," Riley said and raced outside with Treeko and Eddy on her heels.

As they got outside the town was now fully decortated with stands of shops of toys and food. There were games that were made for people and their Pokemon.

"Come on Riley show me who's you're partner," Eddy said and punched out his fist.

"Alright! Come on out Mudkip," Riley said and the small fish Pokemon came out and looked around.

"Sweet," Eddy said and looked up at Riley.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Eddy asked and Riley smirked.

"If you're thinking of fighting my lady. You better think twice," Zane said behind them.

Zane walked up with a Torchic next to him who looked more aggressive than the other Torchic he met.

"So if I am," Eddy said stepping up to Zane who glared down at him.

"You're not battling her unless you can get through me," Zane said and growled.

"Fine, then me and Bolin challenge you to a battle," Eddy said and Zane smirked.

"Challenge accepted," Zane said.

Me: Hello everyone! I thought I would try a different type of Authors note. You'll understand why later.

?: WHERE's ME! You said I would be in this story!

Me: Calm down. You'll be introduced in a later chapter.

?: Well you just earned yourself a freaking Deadpool!

Me: What the hell is that suppose to mean?!

?: What is Deadpool famous for?

Me: I don't know breaking the fourth . . . NO! You will not!

?: To late! Thanks for reading!

Me: Son of a . ..

?: Language!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Route 2 Trouble

It's time for some trouble (James walks out of the house and surrounded by Pokemon)

And make it Double (Froakie hops over to him while another flies onto his shoulder)

The story is happening right now (Angie and Fennekin and another Pokemon get ready for a contest)

It's time for a battle (James stares down another trainer as they get ready to battle)

Time for a Trick up the sleeve (Fenekin winks as she does a back flip a with a Embers coming out of her mouth and another use Phys Beam)

Taking from a whole new level (Froakie watches clouds past by while his team mate flies up into the sky)

Dawn of a new era is coming (James gets ready for his first gym battle)

Pokemon!

Team:

Froakie (M) Level: 5

Pound, Growl, Bubble

James walked down Route 2 with Froakie as they headed towards Santalune City. Froakie sat on his shoulder. The forest was not far away about five minutes, but James couldn't stop looking at the Pokemon going pass him.

"Man Froakie what kind of Pokemon do you we will see in the forest? I mean we are seeing so much right now. Imagine what kinds we'll see in Santalune Forest," James said as he walked down the path.

Froakie was barely listening as he watched Pokemon run around. He needed a partner that solved his weaknesses but also has enough strength to hold it's own.

Froakie then spotted a young male up ahead of them looking down at a Pokemon. James spotted them and ran up towards them as he noticed that the Pokemon was injured.

"Hey! Are you okay," James asked and kneeled down to the trainer.

"No! We just got attacked by a wicked strong Pokemon," he the male trainer said.

James ears perked at the sound of a strong Pokemon and looked around with Froakie doing the same thing.

"Dude, don't try it. It's too tough. I'm going to head back to the small healing shop. Good luck," the male said and walked away with the Pokemon.

"Whelp, let's start searching," James said and Froakie nodded and hopped off his shoulder and started looking through the grass.

A hour later James then remebered about Angie and face palmed himself.

"Come on Froakie. Let's find Angie then we can get our next team member," James said and looked at Froakie who was still on edge.

James turned and then spotted a Pokemon on a branch. It was a small bird with a orange head and a small white body. It had a small fanned tail with black and white stripes. It's eyes were different though. One was a light blue with some black. It's right eye was a light green and was glaring at James and Froakie.

"Who's that Pokemon," James said and grabbed his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

Fletchling, The Tiny Robin Pokemon: Despite the beauty of it's lifting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.

James looks up but is too late as the Fletchling swoops down using a move that had his beak glow. It got close to Froakie. Froakie leaped up into the air and and barely dodged it.

"Okay Froakie use Bubble," James said.

Froakie opened up it's mouth letting out small blue bubble into the air. The small Fletchling barely dodged them and it's wings started to glow and swooped down on top of Froakie. Hitting him and he flew back.

"You okay Froake," James asked and Froakie nodded. "Okay then. Use you're bubbles on you're neck to make it harder to fly," James said.

Froakie hopped up and grabbed his bubbles around his neck and started to throw them. Fletchling dodged a few but got hit by one but it flew off with a few of the bubbles on it's wing. It then nose dived down with it's body glowing and zig zagged towards Froakie.

"Straight on and use Pound," James yelled.

Froakie's hand started to glow and raced towards Fletchling and the two collided. The two were thrown back and they locked eyes with each other and growled.

"Bubble," James yelled and threw out his hand.

Froakie let out some bubbles as Fletchling tried to comprimise itself and landed a hit. It shook itself off and it's wings started to glow again and raced towards Froakie who smirked siently.

"Pound let's go," James said.

Froakie and Fletchling made another head on colision throwing them both back and hitting a tree. Fletchling got up slowly and looked to be in pain.

"Go Pokeball," James yelled throwing a Pokeball out.

It hit the small bird and sucked him in with a red line. It shook twice before the Pokemon popped out and glared at the two.

"Okay you're not finished alright then. Use you're neck bubbles again Froakie," James said punching out his fist.

Froakie grabbed his bubbles once again and threw it at Fletchling. Fletchling tried to dodged it but got hit with it anyway. It got stuck to the ground as Froakie and James decided to do what's next.

"Bubble!"

Froakie let out a stream of bubbles and it hit the Pokemon letting out a small white cloud. As it cleared the Pokemon was on it's face looking weakened and tired out.

"Go Pokeball!"

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

Ping!

James and Froakie looked at the Pokeball skeptical. James slowly walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

"We caught a Fletchling," James yelled and put the Pokeball up in front of his body while Froakie hopped up infront.

"Come on lets go show Angie . . . " Realization hits in 3, 2, 1 . . .

"Angie! I forgot about Angie," James said doing a little dance and then grabbed Froakie who grabbed his shoulder.

Meanwhile at the entrance of Santalune Forest.

She tapped her foot as she waited for her best friend. Fenekin looked annoyed and looked like she was itching to battle.

"Were are you James? How long does it take to . . ." "Angie!"

Angie turned to see James running towards her with a new Pokeball in his hand.

"Fletchling welcome to the team," James yelled and threw out the Pokeball. Fletchling came out and was huffing and puffing hard.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing. Well come on lets get moving," Angie said and James rubbed his head.

Pokemon's Pov.

"So you're James new Pokemon," Fennekin said looking Fletchling who puffed out his chest trying to make himself look big.

"What's it too you? You scruntz," Fletchling said making Fennekin laugh.

"Wow, we have a tough guy here. I might have a challenge here with you two," Fennekin said laughing and got up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. See you later Froakie," she said and walked away making the two teamates look at each other.

"She's a bit of a prankster," Froakie explained.

"Great, a joker. What we all need," Fletchling said as Froakie hopped onto his trainers shoulder.

End of Pov.

Fletchling flew up and tried the same thing but missed by an inch. He fell onto his face and they kind of panic as they got onto the ground.

"Fletchling are you okay," James asked and he nodded.

Angie looked at the Pokemon with a questioning look.

"James I think you're Fletchling is blind."

(Welp, James caught his first Pokemon and it's blind. How am I going to compete with that? Anyway, each of Jame's Pokemon is going to some weird quirk or disability. The next chapter is short so I'm probably going to upload it tonight. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
